Our Song
by AbbyBaybiiee
Summary: I was riding shotgun with my hair undone In the front seat of his car" Songfic to Our Song by Taylor Swift. SMITCHIE. R


**I was really bored, really, really, bored. And after listening to this song at least 50 times I figured I may as well do something while listening to it. So ta-da. I've really stuck to the song, haven't been very imaginative but yes R&R.**

**Disclaimer: Do you honestly think that if I owned the song, and camp rock I'd be here, in a small suburb in Sydney Australia at my computer on fan fiction?**

_I was riding shotgun with my hair undone  
In the front seat of his car  
He's got a one-hand feel on the steering wheel  
The other on my heart_

It was a cool, Sunday afternoon; I was sitting with my hair undone in the front passenger seat of Shane's convertible. He's got one hand on the steering wheel, and the other holding mine. Everything was perfect except for one thing that's been bothering me for a while, the fact that we didn't have a song. Heck, everyone has a song, Nate and Caitlyn's is _Im Gonna_ _Get'cha Good by Shania Twain_, because it's the song he sung to her before he asked her out (she was playing hard to get). It was also playing when they had they're first kiss, sweet huh? Jason and Ella's is _I Want Candy by Aaron Carter_, god knows why, I don't think I'll ever understand the way their brains function.

_  
I look around, turn the radio down  
He says, "Baby is something wrong?"  
I say, "Nothing I was just thinking  
how we don't have a song" and he says_

I reached over and turned the radio down.

"Baby, is something wrong?" Shane said.

"Nothing" I said. "I was just thinking about how we don't have a song"

And he said…

__

Our song is the slamming screen doors

"Our song is our fights, with the screaming, yelling and slamming screen doors that we get over in about 2 minutes"

**Flashback**

"**Gosh Shane, you just don't get it, you never do. You selfish, egotistical jackass" I screamed.**

"**Sorry for having to go on tour, sorry for not letting my band mates and half the female population down. IM SO-FUCKING-RRY" Shane snapped.**

"**Just get out Shane" **

"**Fine!" And with that he walked out the backdoor slamming the screen door.**

**Oh shit, and with that I ran out of the house, grabbed him and pressed my lips to his. He smiled against my lips. **

"**Sorry, it's just hard having you not always around, I guess I just get insecure" I said after breaking the kiss.**

"**Baby, I love you, and that's all that matters" and with that he pressed his lips too mine one more time.**

**END FLASHBACK**

_  
Sneakin' out late, tapping on your window_

_When we're on the phone and you talk real slow  
'Cause it's late and your mama don't know_

_Our song is the way you laugh_

"Our song is when we sneak out late at night, just to see each other"

I smiled, thinking about all the times, when one of us was grounded when we'd sneak out late and spend the night with each other.

"When we're on the phone and we talk real low, `cause it's really late and your mom doesn't know, our song is the way you laugh, truly music to my ears" Shane smiled, and rubbed my palm with his thumb

_  
The first date "man, I didn't kiss her and I should have"_

"Our song is the first date when I didn't kiss you and I should have" He said and then swiftly pecked me on the lips.

**FLASHBACK**

**It was after our canoe ride; Shane was walking me back to my cabin. We got there and just awkwardly stood there staring at each other. It was a complete How I Met Your Mother moment, where in the first episode Robin gave Ted 'the signal' and he didn't notice.**

**He awkwardly said bye and went off the other way. I could swear to god that I heard someone kick a tree and say "man, I should've kissed her".**

**END FLASHBACK**

_  
And when I got home, 'fore I said amen  
Asking God if He could play it again_

I was walking up the front porch steps  
After everything that day  
Had gone all wrong or been trampled on  
And lost and thrown away

Got to the hallway, well, on my way  
To my lovin' bed  
I almost didn't notice all the roses  
And the note that said

It was two days after the car ride, and it was officially one of the worst days ever. Everything had gone wrong, I bought all the wrong books to school, did the wrong homework, accidentally picked up my little brothers fake monopoly money instead of real money, lost the new song I working on, my twilight book had been trampled on and my mom accidentally threw my English essay, on Shakespeare's The Merchant Of Venice, that I spent all week working on.

I got to my room, feeling half-dead. I almost didn't notice all the roses and the note that said:__

Our song is the slamming screen doors  
Sneakin' out late, tapping on your window  
When we're on the phone and you talk real slow  
'Cause it's late and your mama don't know

Our song is the way you laugh  
The first date "man, I didn't kiss her and I should have"

_And when I got home, 'fore I said amen  
Asking God if He could play it again_

And before saying amen that night, I asked god if he could play it again.__

I've heard every album, listened to the radio  
Waited for something to come along  
That was as good as our song

I've literally heard every album: Jonas Brothers, Coldplay, Taylor Swift, Demi Lovato, Paramore, and Kelly Clarkson. Oh hell, I even listened to Miley Cyrus. I listened to the radio constantly and nothing was as good as our song.__

'Cause our song is the slamming screen doors  
Sneakin' out late, tapping on his window  
When we're on the phone and he talks real slow  
'Cause it's late and his mama don't know

Our song is the way he laughs  
The first date "man, I didn't kiss him and I should have"  
And when I got home, 'fore I said amen  
Asking God if He could play it again  
Play it again, oh, yeah, oh, oh, yeah

_**I was riding shotgun with my hair undone  
In the front seat of his car  
I grabbed a pen and an old napkin  
And I wrote down our song**_

**Yeah it pretty much sucked, but REVIEW**


End file.
